


Sleep is for the healthy

by My_little_sleeper



Series: Eddsworld gay, angst, fluff stuff [2]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Tired edd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_little_sleeper/pseuds/My_little_sleeper
Summary: Who even said sleep is for the weak? Cause any of the four bois could kick your butts





	Sleep is for the healthy

Edd sighs leaning back in his chair “ugh...  
this commission is going to me the death of me!” He says putting his hands over his eyes, trying to rub away the burning feeling from slaving over his screen. “What time is it anyways?” Edd asks out loud as he glances over at a small digital clock on his night stand. “Shi-oot... it's been 6 hours? Already?” Edd says getting up, flinching as his back pops “that wont feel good”. Edd scoops Ringo up from her spot beside Edds chair “hey, hey its okay I'm just putting you somewhere more comfortable” he says as Ringo lets out a sleepy meow. Edd sighs stroking Ringo’s fur as she purrs, walking out of the room after saving his progress.

Edd stumbles around in the dark hallway of the house, eventually stumbling upon a bedroom door. “hey look Ringo we made it” Edd says creaking the door open, walking into the room. Ringo jumps down from Edds arms and runs too a cat bed in the corner of the room. Edd sighs dragging himself too the king sized bed in the room.

“Edd?” A groggy voice asks from the bed “Matt? What are you doing awake?” Edd asks looking at the taller male curled around two sleeping forums. “Couldn’t sleep, I was watching Tom and Tord sleep” Matt says softly as Edd walks over to the bed. Edd crawls over the three, laying down, curling around Tom. Matt smiles reaching a hand out, pulling Edds over the two males between them, before clasping his hand around Edds. “what's going on?” Tom slurs out, voice thick with sleep. “nothing love, go back to sleep” Edd says rubbing Toms back. Tom hums, nuzzling into Tord who by some miracle was able to sleep. Edd grins, squeezing Matt's hand as they listen too Tord’s light snores lull Tom to sleep. “you know its nice, to be able to lay together like this you know? It’s calming” Matt mumbles as his eyes droop. “yeah… hey go to sleep fruit cake, you need your beauty sleep remember?” Edd says reaching out with his free hand, stroking Matt's cheek. “you need sleep too” “I will, i just want to look at the people special to me a little bit more” Edd replies softly.  
“love you”  
“Love you to Matt”


End file.
